The Story of R Bielefeld
by Soulstealer8
Summary: Daikenja, Lawrence Weller, and the Wincotts were Shinou's right hand men. Sigbert was his soldier and loyal bodyguard. But what made a certain blonde Bielefeld so special and worthy enough to become a key, besides being a good soldier? An *SS8* story, first in this archive.
1. Chapter 1 The Heir to Bielefeld

A/N: This is my first story in the KKM Archive/Fandom. I am a huge fan of the anime and I am deeply sad the OVAS and 3rd season aren't in English dub. :'(

I am a huge shipper of Rufus x Shinou (This pairing needs more love!). After seeing episode 68 I could honestly see Rufus and Shinou dancing around each other like Tamaki and Haruhi from Ouran HHC, but this story won't be entirely like that, I'm saving that for another story. **XD** At first I wasn't into the idea of shipping them, I was leaning more towards Daikenja x Shinou before then. Then I found out they were half brothers, and Rufus was actually a girl. I was all like, I KNEW IT! He/She was too pretty/feminine to be a guy, even compared to Wolfram she looked more feminine than him. Wolfram shoulders are a lot broader than hers, and Rufus had the most fit feminine body shape compared to all the other guys (She looks like the anime version of Astrid from HTTYD, or Astrid a CGI version of Rufus), except for maybe the younger Wincott brother, and their hair were styled differently, Rufus kept her hair long and feminine looking while the younger Wincott brother had it in a more manly ponytail, not to mention having both Rufus and Wolfram voiced by the same (female) person kind of gave me a clue on what her gender might actually be, and compared to the younger Wincott brother his voice was a lot more masculine than Rufus. I also heard it was confirmed she was a woman in a drama cd that I really want to find! Not to mention when I googled Shinou in his wiki it said Rufus was his wife. I'm not sure how that was confirmed or if that was just some idiot editor trying to troll shippers but I'm taking it for now!:) I have also heard they may be **potentially** cousins, but then again anyone who watches Black Butler know Ciel and Elizabeth are engaged cousins, so don't try to shoot down my ship with that detail when everyone else is shipping Shinou with his **HALF BROTHER**! I also realized that of all things why would her heart have been chosen as a key? It could've been anything like an ear or even a lock of her hair, so why the heart? Conrad's arm made the most sense because of his sword fighting skills, Gwendal's eye cause he's observant. Wolfram's in love with Yuuri- Rufus is possibly Shinou's wife- the heart makes sense for those details, but it's not freak'n confirmed!

 _ **Anyways,**_

 _ **Please enjoy and review!**_

 _ **Story of R. Bielefeld**_

Chapter 1:

 _The heir to Bielefeld_

Inside The Great One's Temple, Shinou sat atop of the forbidden box, Hell's fire on frozen land. He rested a palm over it, his mind deep in thought. He heard footsteps coming his way.

"Something, or _someone_ on your mind?" Shinou looked up to see his, or the current Maoh's Great Sage, Murata walking towards him. Shinou looked down at the box.

"You know very well who I'm thinking of." Shinou said looking at the sage as he sat himself atop of Under the mirror.

"You know Shinou, even after your death you still haven't rested. After Yuuri defeated the originators I wonder why you haven't thought of joining…"

"I have thought of it… but then I realized something." Murata tilted his head to the side. "If I go anytime soon, I fear I'll have my head bitten off." Murata laughed.

"Well yeah, that's a Bielefeld for you. Have you seen Wolfram with Yuuri?" Shinou cracked a smile at the thought of his fiery descendant with his chosen Maoh.

" _Oh how history tended to repeat itself._ "

"Come on." Murata said standing himself up. "Let's go for a walk." Shinou thought for a second then placed himself on top of Murata's shoulder and allowed his thoughts to drift to a time so long ago.

 **(** _ **4,000+ years ago**_ **)**

Rufina Bielefeld was born as the third child of Lord and Lady Bielefeld, but she grew up as an only child. Her two elder brothers were stillborns and Lady Bielefeld became barren after Rufina's birth, causing for there to be no heir to the Bielefeld family. There was no son to become a lord for the family and unfortunately for Rufina, she had been born during a time when women could not be accepted as lords. Many demons persuaded Lord Bielefeld to choose a new bride, however the man had his heart taken by his lovely wife and mother of his first and only child. He would not concede to the so called advice other demon nobles gave him. Leaving the Bielefeld line to an uncertain future.

Rufina grew up as a free spirited child cherished and loved by her parents and encouraged to act as her heart demanded. Rufina stood out from other girls, she enjoyed wearing pants like men, though she slept in nightgowns, she never hesitates to speak her mind, defend, herself, and take on leadership roles where it was needed. She also took interest in sport, like swordsmanship, horseback riding, combat, and magic fighting unlike every other girl. Though her mother was against Rufina's unlady like ways, her father had always encouraged the girl's strength and interests. So it hadn't come to much of a surprise when one day when Rufina was the equivalent to a sixteen year old, she determinedly marched up to her father in the middle of a meeting with several nobles and a few aristocrats, to prove her bravery and determination, Rufina looked at her father square in the eye and suggested he make her the a heir of the Bielefeld household. What had surprised Rufina but not her parents was the sound of several other men in the meeting laughing at her. Rufina's mouth was agape in surprise for a moment, until she narrowed her eyes stubbornly and asked,

"I'm sorry, did I say something funny?" The question had not been genuine, she sounded serious and insulted, however it had caused the other nobles and aristocrats to chuckle a little more at her supposed naiveté.

"Young lady." One of the aristocrats in the room said mockingly. Rufina didn't know him, she knew of him. He was Lord Grantz. "I'm sure you are well aware women cannot become head of their households."

"Of course I'm well aware of that," Rufina said keeping her voice firm, "but I assure you I am more than qualified to lead."

"Do you really think anyone will take a woman like you seriously as a leader?"

"I've already proven myself to be a capable lord, you misogynist." The other men in the room, except for her father and one aristocrat laughed.

"You make that word sound like an insult, when it has no meaning." The aristocrat turned to Lord Bielefeld, "Lord Bielefeld, you should do well to teach your daughter she has no right to a position with men like us." Lord Bielefeld did not react to the man's words instead he looked to his wife. Lady Bielefeld nodded at him and placed a hand on Rufina's shoukder.

"Mother?"

"Let's go dear."

"But…" Lady Bielefeld shook her head, and led Rufina out. Rufina looked back at her father who gave her apologetic eyes. When Rufina left, Lord Bielefeld looked at the other men.

"Rufina wasn't wrong," the other men stared at Lord Bielefeld in surprise, "she is definitely more than capable to lead the house as a lord…"

"If only she had been born a man." A noble added.

Lord Bielefeld scowled at the man.

"Do you wish to add more?" The other men looked at the lowly noble waiting to see if he spoke more.

The noble straightened himself up in his seat, "Forgive me my lord. I don't completely disagree with you. Rufina has indeed proven him-… ahem, herself to be a worthy heir, but we can't accept her. It's against our traditions." Lord Bielefeld looked at all the men.

"Do you all agree with him?"

" I'd say he ripped the words right out of our mouths. Lord Grantz said speaking for everyone.

"Not I." Everyone looked at the other aristocrat who spoke. Lord Wincott, who had been sitting their silently, folded his hands together over the table looked at everyone. "You all half agree and half disagree with yourselves purely because of her gender. I believe she can be a worthy head for her house if she were given a fair chance." Lord Bielefeld gave a small grateful smile to Lord Wincott, that was soon wiped off when another aristocrat spoke up.

"You're not one to talk Lord Wincott." Everyone looked at Lord Spitzweg, the third and final aristocrat in the meeting, "You have two sons, no daughters. Would you trust a girl to rule your house?"

"Not just any girl Lord Spitzweg. I would trust my daughter if I had one."

Lord Spitzweg scowled at Lord Wincott, and thought of his own very beautiful daughter.

"Are you implying I don't trust my daughter?"

"No. However I do mean , you shouldn't tell another man to distrust his." Lord Wincott looked at every other noble and aristocrat now. Lord Bielefeld was grateful for Lord Wincott's words, however no one was here to discuss the issue of his heir. He cleared his throat to get the other men's attention.

"Now gentlemen, I believe we've gotten off track. Let's continue the rest of our meeting." Lord Bielefeld said.

A/N: Originally this was meant to be a one shot but the piece was getting too long to write (I'm still not done with it) so I'm cutting it down to separate so most updates will be coming faster than others.

BTW, fun fact, today is also my brthday. :)

Thank you for reading!

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


	2. Chapter 2 Rufina the WM & Rufus the S

A/N: Disclaimer. I own nothing of KKM. (Wish I did)

Answer me a question please. It has nothing to do with the chapter. But why did Wolfram used to call Conrad "Little Big Brother"? It's cute but I don't get the nick name.

Anyways:

Chapter 2:

 _Rufina, the wild maiden and Rufus, the soldier_

The day of that meeting was soon forgotten by many of the nobles and the aristocrat Lord Grantz. The only ones who didn't forget were, Lords Wincott, Spitzweg, the noble who spoke, and of course the Bielefeld family. Around that same month, one night, Rufina packed up her belongings that weren't feminine, except what was necessary, got on her horse and took off to the rising kingdom of Shin Makoku.

Neither Lord and Lady Bielefeld sent out soldiers to find her. They know her well enough to know that she is capable of defending herself and any soldier would crumble under her power.

One day during her journey she stopped by a lake in the middle of a forest. The entire area was vacant of any demon, human, and very few creatures roamed the area. She thought it safe to bathe in the lake for a while, so she removed her hairbands, clothes and armor and jumped in the lake causing a big, loud splash leaving riples in the sparkling water. He had been traveling for weeks leaving the cool clean water o sooth and clean the sweat and grim from her body ab the grease from her hair.

Unbeknownst to Rufina a man was roaming the forest on horseback in search of a certain double black. Rufina's horse and clothes were hiding among the trees so he hadn't seen it while he was passing by the lake. However he did notice ripples in the water. The blonde, blue eyed, soon to be king stopped his horse and stared at the water.

" _Had Daikenja gone for a swim?_ " Shinou wondered tilting his head to the side.

There was a loud splash and what Shinou saw was not Daikenja but a beautiful naked maiden with flowing wet honey blonde hair a few shades darker than his own, droplets of glittery water surrounding her bare glistening body comparable to that of a goddess, she had her hands clasped in front of her chest, eyes closed. Shinou was stunned at the beautiful sight of the lovely woman, he gasped as he heard her gasp for air. The rest of her lower body sunk back down into the water as soon as she had burst from it, but the image of this beautiful girl bursting from the water was burned into Shinou's mind forever. The sparkling water that surrounded her earlier complemented her fiery beauty. Shinou saw her open her eyes, revealing brilliant emerald orbs. Shinou was certain he could immediately see her soul a fiery passionate one with strength equal to any warrior in the world. She swam to the shallows of the lake and stood on fine bare legs. She dropped her hair to the side while bending her body over slightly facing away from Shinou not yet noticing his presence and began to dry her hair. Shinou watched her unable to breathe, turn away, or speak, for fear he might frighten her off. She raised her self slightly hands at her sides. The side of her body was now facing Shinou but she has yet to turn to him. She brought her hands to her hair again ringing out the rest of the water, she glanced down at the water to view her reflection when sh caught something in the corner of her eye, it was then she turned her head and emerald met sapphire. Rufina's body stiffened up straight eyes widened and she held her breath. She had no idea who she was looking at, and reluctantly admitted to herself that he was the most handsome man she'd ever laid eyes on, he was watching her, and she was stark naked! She felt an angry, embarrassed, violated blush heat her cheeks in red. Her eyes glared towards the man as she hastily pulled her long hair over her shoulders to hide her breasts, she had half a mind to chew the man out for not having the decency to look away from a naked lady and for ogling her. Shinou watched her become red faced and felt the glare with the threat of an impending stab wound. It was then he finally spoke before she could decide to run or jump back in the water.

"Miss, please don't be frightened. I am not the type of man you maybe assuming I am. Please let me explain myself." Rufina stared at him, she did not want to speak to this man. She had no idea who he was, why he was here, nor did she care. He was handsome and held the looks and clothing comparable to an aristocrat or maybe even a royal, but she took several steps backing away from him as she shook her head.

"Wait please." Shinou told her. He did want to explain himself but something else drew him to the mysterious girl, he wanted to speak to her. Rufina's backwards steps moved faster until she finally turned and ran into the trees her long hair covering her from behind as she took off.

"Wait!" Shinou called, moving his horse to follow her into the trees. Rufina didn't waste time putting on her clothes, she hopped on the saddle and took off. Shinou lost her within the trees. He looked up at the sky and saw the darkness looming. It wasn't close enough to fear for her safety, there was still plenty of time before the originators made their attack. Shinou reluctantly turned back looking back once hoping to get a glimpse of the beautiful wild maiden. All he heard was the faint sound of a far away horse that he never saw.

Two months or so later Rufina resided in small village, after village with small training grounds that allowed her to practice her fire magic and swordsmanship. She took part in fighting away bandits and had even faced a few originators with her magic. Part of her still had no idea what compelled her to take on this journey. That night when she had packed all her things she felt something calling her to the middle of no where. Shin Makoku is not Shin Makoku yet, there is no great king yet, and as far as she knew there seemed to be only one small group willing to take on the originators, led by some so called royal from who knows where. Rufina looked up at the sky as she stood in her training field and saw the darkness still looming and spreading. That's her calling she needed to be a part of this fight, she just knew it, but how?

"Excuse me Lord Bielefeld." A woman from behind Rufina said. When Rufina arrived in this town she was dressed as a man and claimed her name was Lord Rufus Bielefeld. She has the Bielefeld family crest to prove it, but if she was going to be allowed to train, fight, and represent her house in the battle against the originators she had to be a man. She was prepared for that. The incident in the forest was the first and final time someone had seen her completely as a woman, she was not willing to let that happen again. So she changed her name, she was now Rufus, Rufina died in the forest by the eyes of the man she saw.

"Yes miss, what is it?" Rufus' voice had always been a bit boyish so she had no reason to disguise it.

"There's a man here looking for you, he claims that the prince leading the fight against the originators sent him to come looking for you." Rufus' eyes widened in surprise she did not think any information about her fighting skills spread all the way to that prince. She knew she was a good fighter and took pride in it, she didn't expect to be called in by that prince himself.

"Please let me take over speaking from here." A voice said. A man, not just any man, a double black with long black hair stepped in behind the woman and kindly ushered her away so he may speak to Rufus alone.

"That prince sent you?" Rufus asked looking at the double black.

"Yes, I am Daikenja, to the prince's subjects I am referred to as your eminence."

"Are you expecting me to refer to you as that as well?" Rufus asked.

"No, unless you are willing to take his highness up on his offer."

Rufus placed her hand on her hip.

"What offer?"

"He's heard of your skills and is quite impressed with you. He's invited many other warriors representing their houses to help him in the fight against the darkness known as the originators. Hearing that you maybe a long lost son of the Bielefeld family intrigued him greatly and asked me to track you down and invite you personally."

" _Long lost son?_ "

Rufus thought of her older stillborn brothers, when she claimed to be a son of Bielefeld named Rufus, people must've spread rumors that perhaps one of her brothers never died but instead sent away to live and train far away from Bielefeld Palace. Rufus felt guilty for unintentionally stealing one of her brothers identity, or his life, but at least she gave one of them an impressive back story, but It'll be his, not Rufina's. Who is Rufina? Even when dead and never lived her male sibling(s) had a better reputation than her.

Rufus looked at Daikenja square in the eye.

"Your eminence. I am honored that your prince has noticed my skills and invited me to join this fight. I, Rufus Bielefeld will gladly serve him."

Daikenja smiled.

"Thank you, now pack up, I'll be escorting you to his highness' area of residence. It may take three days to travel."

Rufus and Daikenja rode on horseback and traveled for four days. Around that time they had gotten to know each other and one might call them friends. However Daikenja suspected Rufus was hiding secrets.

They were delayed a day when they were attacked by bandits. Rufus defended both of them with masterful skill. She did not allow Daikenja to lift a finger throughout that whole ordeal, but instead placed herself between him and the attackers. The attack was set up by Shinou to test his warriors' skills, bravery, and loyalty. The attackers managed to escape… injured, but none killed. Rufus tried chasing after them to give them a piece of her flame, but Daikenja stopped her, claiming they were wasting precious time and should find a safe place to rest for the night.

Daikenja had been impressed with Rufus' skills and loyalty and eagerly awaited the moment he'll get to report her actions to the future king of the land. Right now Shinou was still just a prince, but a king in the eyes of those who now served him.

When they first arrived at the camp where the future king and his rising army were residing in, they were greeted by a man representing the house of Voltaire. Voltaire and Bielefeld were close houses their fathers were friends, and at one time had discussed having an arranged marriage between their children. Rufus hadn't gotten the chance to meet Sigbert during that time because he had found himself his own bride before their fathers could finalize the engagement, not that Rufus minded, she had been heavily against the engagement when she first heard it. Rufus didn't know it when she met him, but Sigbert Voltaire would become her brother in arms. They would be each other's right hand while serving their new king in this battle. Daikenja had felt an immediate bond between them but the two greeted and introduced themselves formerly and Sigbert lead Rufus to where she would meet her new king.

Shinou sat atop his makeshift wooden throne covered in a white tarp as he sat waiting to meet his new soldier. He had an elbow resting on top of the arm of his throne with his head resting on his hand.

Daikenja had gone ahead of Sigbert and Rufus to give Shinou his report of Rufus from their attack. Shinou smiled as he listened to the report without looking at Daikenja enjoying the sound of Rufus' brave and mighty spirit. Daikenja gave extra information of what he gathered of Rufus throughout their travel.

"He claims to actually be a lost son of Bielefeld. I find it a bit of an odd coincidence a strong warrior from who knows where appears at the right time when we need soldiers to fight."

"There's no such thing as coincidence Daikenja, fate presents us all with opportunities we either take, leave, or lose, it's only when we meet people do we realize our fates brought us together for a good or ill reason outside of our control." He saw Sigbert arriving with a smaller figure with long honey blonde hair a few shades darker than his own tied up in a long pony tail with three bands. With her head slightly lowered the knew warrior went on bended knee to greet her new king respectfully.

Shinou smiled and stood up straight.

"Please rise Lord Bielefeld."

Rufus' eyes widened.

" _That voice?"_ Rufus jerked her head up and emerald met sapphire once again in two months. " _I know this man._ " Rufus remembered that day, the day she called 'her last day as Rufina', the very king she is now serving was the man who watched her when she bathed in the forest lake.

The tied long hair he saw on his new warrior was intensity familiar Shinou had almost lost his balance when her head shot up abruptly and he was pierced with brilliant emerald orbs. His mind immediately flashed to that day when he met a beautiful wild maiden in the forest when he was looking for Daikenja. But it couldn't be, he was certain he was looking at a young man. Though with that armor Rufus was wearing it'd be hard to tell. Daikenja saw the recognition flash between the two and had even noticed Shinou stumble.

 _4,000+ years into the future Shinou could see a hint of a smirk cracking on Murata's face during their walk._

When Daikenja had first met Rufus his first thought of her was that 'he' was an strong illed attractive looking young man. He didn't think 'his' attractiveness would cause Shinou to act like a little school boy experiencing love at first sight. Daikenja felt bad for him because Sigbert had a bond made already with Rufus not only moments earlier, then again Sigbert also already had a bride. Daikenja decided not to think of that or he was going to hurt his head. Even though the two seemed to know each other Daikenja said nothing when they brushed off their recognition to formerly introduce themselves, same as earlier with Sigbert.

Rufus had sworn her oath to protect her new king with her life. There Daikenja felt another bond form. One a little more stronger and passionate than the bond he felt formed earlier.

A/N: Thanks for reading please review. :)

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 _ ***SS8***_


End file.
